


Forbidden

by yashasangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashasangel/pseuds/yashasangel
Summary: On the night before the final battle Draco can't help himself.





	Forbidden

Draco Malfoy was so tired that he could barely pull on his robes. He had 2 hour to appear wherever the dark lord wanted him this time. He would probably have to jump five of six apparition points on the way there.

Draco knew he should be trying to move faster instead of wondering how much longer Hermione granger would take in the shower. But as he pulled on his expensive leather boots all he could think of was joining the curly haired witch for one last go and trying to sate the burning hunger that never seemed to die. No matter how many times they met like this, how many times he took her it seemed as if he would never tire of her.

This thing that they had had been going on for four years now and no matter the danger it always ended up like this, with the passion overriding their better judgment.

'Enough already.'

Over the years he had seen her in every version of herself. From the over attentive, slightly annoying student to member of the Golden Trio to sensual young woman. He had come to love her in all of her forms.

Deep down he knew what kept him here. It was the same thing that always kept him. It was the need to say goodbye. In each of their encounters he never left without doing it. It was because he knew that he might not see her again. The outside world was a dangerous place. Especially for her, a muggle born, a member of the Order, Harry Potter's best friend.

Hell if he knew what was good for him he would end it now. But as she stepped out of the shower wrapped in nothing but a fluffy white hotel robe all he could think of was that her skin must be soft and pink underneath.

"That is so much better." Hermione announced as she dried her hair with a towel. She smiled at him before balling up the towel and throwing it into the basket by the bathroom door.

"I've been summoned." He said. Her smile faded for a second before she turned her chocolate eyes on him.

"Already but you just got here." Twin dots of red appeared on her cheeks. Hermione never liked to admit that she missed him terribly and worried about him when he was gone. They both knew that she did.

He ignored the blush as was the usual when she accidentally let her feelings out.

"So when will I see you again?" That bought a smile to his face. "Whenever I can't stand it anymore." She never asked him where he was going nor did he ask her.

She turned away and made her way over to the dresser. Grabbing a brush she started to run it through her damp curls all the while keeping her back to him and her eyes on her own reflection in the mirror.

"I'm afraid." She said finally."Information has been coming into the order. He's been planning something big. A final attack." She finally turned back to him lifting her head and meeting his blue eyes with her own brown ones."Take care of yourself. Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. I'll never forgive you if you die out there."

As her eyes filled with tears he realized how important this was to her. Walking forward he pulled her in his arms.

"I can't die remember,Potter already tried and it didn't take." By the sobs that were rocking Hermione's body Draco guessed that that was the wrong thing to say. Moving her away from his chest Draco took her head in his hands and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"We have plans. I would never leave you to Weasley." That finally bought a smile to her face.

He should pull away. He really needed to leave now or he would be severely punished but as he looked into Hermione's eyes he knew that it would be worth it. Unable to help himself Draco leaned down and captured Hermione's lips with his own.

As always passion overtook reason as Hermione ran her tongue along his top lip before seeking entrance into his mouth.

"Fuck babe." Draco moaned as Hermione reached the knot of the robe and let it drop to the floor.

Damn. Draco member throbbed to attention as he took in Hermione's exposed body.

"Strip now." He loved it when she was bossy. It took less than a minute for Draco to take everything off again.

Whit a smirk worthy of a Malfoy Hermione jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her aching center against his hard manhood.

Draco slowly backed her into the dresser, her legs moved restlessly against his narrow hips as her throbbing center begged for his possession.

Draco knew he had to savor this moment. Hermione was right. Something big was about to happen and he wasn't sure that he would get out alive.

He was trying to go slow but his Hermione was and impatient woman. Draco pulled away from her lips and kissed his way down her neck. He sucks and licks her skin trying to mark her, needing to at least make his possession known.

Using one hand Draco gripped his member and positions himself at her entrance, teasing her, testing her readiness for what was to come. Hermione moaned as he pushed into her crying out, arching backward and hitting her head on the mirror behind her.. Pleasure and pain blurred into one as Draco began to trust into her tight pussy.

Taking her lips again Draco kept up his punishing pace of trusting and retreating. Lifting one of Hermione's legs Draco pulled it over his shoulder causing Hermione to shudder at this new deeper angle. Hermione trust her breast up offering them to Draco who took the luscious globes into his mouth biting her nipples gently. Light danced before Hermione's eyes as she felt herself tighten around Draco once more.

"Marry me." Draco gasped stopping short and capturing her eyes. "I love you. Marry me."

Hermione grabbed Draco butt and pulled him deeper into her as she convulsed and yelled out a resounding "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot.


End file.
